dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon Tyrant
“'Dragon Tyrant'” Deltaspace Zeal Tempest(Also Known as Arthur Violet)is the Alternate Counterpart to Deltaspace Shadowedge and the main protagonist of Highschool DxD: Hero Until Dawn.'''He is a resident of '''Kuoh known under his Alias Arthur Violet, he is also the few that have knowledge about the Gods and Devils’ existence. He is also one of the rare few to survive the war as well as being the one to put a stop to it. He is considered a Hero for his actions in stoping the war and helping the Biblical God seal trihexa. He is the Older Brother of Ayaka Amyra '''and the Adoptive Brother of Drevion. He is also the wielder of the '''True Rhongomyniad '''and '''The Silver Sky Excalibur. Personality Unlike his original Counterpart, this version of Delta is cold and unforgiving. He will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way. He is considered a hero for his actions in stopping The war and Defeating Trihexa, but Delta doesn’t think of himself as one. He has shown some level of remorse as shown when he let Raynare go with a warning that if she ever shows up he won’t hesitate to kill her. He lives up to his title of Dragon Tyrant '''constantly which strikes fear into even Gods. Over time Delta has learnt some compassion, now being less cold and more...joyful. He enjoys telling jokes, cooking and making his friends and family happy, but don’t let that fool you. Because the being that lies in the shadows and waiting is the '''Dragon Tyrant. Delta also has a love for fluffy and cute things, willing to go to great lengths to pat or even hug anything fluffy(like a Kitsune) while he isn’t downright obsessed with them he still loves them to the point where other beings(close friends and family) have given him the nickname of the''' fluff loving dragon.' Delta also likes to tease people about their love interests, but when it comes to his own Delta is dense. He usually doesn‘t “notice” attempts made by people such as Akeno, Rias or other members of his peerage. But In truth he is actually well aware of their feelings and how they act to cover up their embarrassment when he teases them. He acts dense for his own personal reasons and to protect others around him, he doesn’t mind being flirtatious every now and then. Appearance Delta looks like he is somewhere in his 20s having a relatively muscular and slim build. He prefers wearing his jacket and a black T-shirt underneath.He has white hair with gold eyes which will glow or dull to indicate how he is feeling. in his “Hero”form his hair changes from white back it’s original blonde colour and his eyes change from gold back to Green. This version of his also wears a jacket which has his white scarf. History Not much is known about Delta as no one even knew he existed until he intervened in the war. During that specific time a part of his origins emerge, it was said that he is a being from”Another universe“. Powers/Abilities True magic: True magic is a ability Delta developed to set the foundation for all magic, his magic is regarded as the strongest magic for its destructive and catastrophic power. A unique existence all together this magic can only be wielded by him and only him, a rare exception for Drevion as they are like brothers. All category of magic fall under this for example '''Destruction magic' is calamity. “Magic is merely but words and sentences put together which change reality, where as true magic requires no such thing“ in his own words. Devastating Strength: just the sheer force from his blows were strong enough to blow a Satan class devil’s head off, his strength is mainly held back due to the fact that he doesn’t need to use a lot of his strength to quickly end fights. It’s also due to the fact that in the past he could go toe to toe with Great red, Trihexa and Ophis, he only managed to the defeat the Ouroboros Dragon, The Dragon Of Dragons and The Beast Of Apocalypse because he had released a portion of his true power. As of Right now he is 5th for the top ten strongest beings only being surpassed by the god of the bible, the dragon of dragons, the beast of apocalypse and the ouroboros dragon. Nigh Invulnerability: Delta being a Divine Spirit Dragon and a True one at that, has abnormal Endurance and Durability tanking hits from beings such as Trihexa and emerging without a scratch. He can also Survive and dwell within the Dimensional Gap. He has the natural Ability to adapt and evolve to better suit where is or who he is facing. So far the only thing that has and was able to damage and even severely injure Delta was the sword that Devours god And the lance that Pierces the Heavens. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Delta has been shown on multiple occasions that he is capable of fighting with or without his sword. He has expert knowledge on the field of hand to hand combat and with his Devastating Strength he is not a force to be reckoned with. He has traded blows with sairaorg Bael. Delta uses a style of fighting that focuses on neutralising the opponent as fast as possible without leaving a chance for a counterattack. Master weapons wielder: '''Delta has shown that he is capable of using multiple different types of weapons on several occasions. '''Devour the light: A unique ability Delta made which allows him to block off and “'Devour” '''light. During that period of darkness Delta’s sealed off powers are at its peak strength. '''Imagination Manifestation:' Delta has the ability to conjure up objects, beasts, powers and anything he can think of. This power is wild and sorta unstable leading to disaster every now and then. Trivia * Delta’s Appearance is based off of Arthur Pendragon Fate/Prototype * Delta will eat anything as long as it tastes good * He is also able to cook for himself when his Little sister isn’t around * He is sorta overprotective about Ayaka * His theme songs are https://youtu.be/watch/Tazx_vCZCv4 Category:Fanon Male Characters